disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic
Sonic & Tails and Bugs Bunny: A Phineas & Ferb Halloween is a 2017 Looney Tunes/Sonic & Tails/Phineas & Ferb Halloween Special. In this hour of strange tales, Daffy Duck is telling scary stories like: Candace accidentally conjures up a spell that turns her Ducky Momo plushie into a living, breathing doll that is set on stalking her, Doofenshmirtz encounters the inexplicable Giant Floating Baby Head that grants cursed wishes, and Phineas, Ferb and their friends confront a horde of mischievous, evil platypuses set on destroying the town. The Story Opening The Walt Disney Pictures/Warner Bros. Family Entertainment logo is played as normal. We hear a re-orchestration of the 1936 Max Steiner WB fanfare. When the shield zooms in, a series of 3D orange circles come flying into the screen, arranging itself into the famous Looney Tunes "Bullseye" backdrop. Then a large, metallic WB shield zooms in at a fast pace, overshooting its mark and crashing into the screen and then slowly moves back to its normal position, as "WARNER BROS./Disney Animation" appears above it, and "Presents" below it, in the classic Disney fonts. As the rings turn 2D, the text "A Walt Disney LOONEY TUNES" is on the top and the text "WARNER BROS./Disney TV Special" is on the bottom.In the center, we see classic clips featuring the characters, such as Foghorn Leghorn, Wile E. Coyote, Porky Pig. Then the scene cuts to Bugs Bunny getting ready for a concert with footage 1959's Baton Bunny. What he's conducting is the Phineas and Ferb Halloween Theme. There's 31 days in the month of October, so Halloween comes just to end it. So the holiday challenge for kids of all nations Is finding a good way to SCARE it... Spooky voice: Like maybe... ("OOOOOO-WA-WA- OOOOH" Overlapping lyrics) Building a rocket, Or fighting a mummy, Or climbing up the Eiffel Tower. Discovering something that doesn't exist, Phineas: AAAAAAHH!! or giving a Skeleton a shower. Surfing tidal waves, Creating nanobots, Or locating Frankenstein's brain, Phineas: I-I-It-It's over here!, Finding a dodo bird, Painting a continent, Or driving our sister insane, Phineas: It's a short drive, Candace: AAAAAAA!!!! As you can see, There's a whole lot of stuff to do Thanksgiving comes, Spooky voice: Come on Perry! So stick with us 'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all! So stick with us 'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all! Candace: Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making another Halloween special! Act 1 Daffy: Hello, children. Welcome to The Phineas & Ferb Halloween Special. What is your pleasure tonight? How about a fright? Sonic: NO! Daffy: Well, you are in luck, because I have three stories that are guaranteed to make you scream with delight. Sonic:(face palm)Knuckles? Knuckles: On it. Daffy: Mwa...Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! (a hand tickles him with a feathe. He takes the feather)Oh, knock it off Knuckles!Mr. Macabre: What? Knuckles: Can I get a free-range organic grilled cheese slider? Mr. Macabre: This isn't a food truck, you baboon. It's a Macabre Book Mobile. Hipster Guy: (takes out phone and leaves) Yeah, I'm totally giving you a bad review. Daffy: (shakes fist) AAAAAAA SHUUUUUUUDDAAAAAAAAP! (phone buzzes) One star? Man, that burns. Now where was I? Oh, yes. The first story in this Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror... (notices the blood red title on screen) Oh, for crying out loud! (Takes out a squeegee and wipes off the words, line by line.) Sorry about that. Now where were we? Oh Yeah. Night of the Living Pharmacists Scene opens on the Flynn-Fletcher house at sunset. POV tracking shot from someone walking. We hear footsteps as the camera walks toward the backyard fence. The cameraman opens the door to reveal Phineas and Ferb at work on something. Zoom in closer to Phineas.) Phineas: (gasps) (Cut to reveal Isabella at the gate.) Isabella: Whatcha doin'? Phineas: Oh, hi, Isabella. We were just building a polymer de-stabilizer for the binding catalyst of the— Isabella: That's great, Phineas. Listen, uh, there's something I wanna tell you. Phineas: Okay. Isabella: Uh, it's about this patch. Phineas: Oh, it's one of your accomplishment patches. Isabella: Yeah, but...it's an Emotional Bravery Patch that I can only earn by walking up to somebody I— Ferb: (clears his throat offscreen) Phineas: Nice, Ferb! You found the new power supply! Isabella: Um, Phineas? I, uh— (Enter Buford and Baljeet.) Buford: Hey, what's shakin', bacon? Baljeet: You do realize that bacon does not shake. Buford: Sir Francis Bacon? Baljeet: I stand corrected. Phineas: We're building a rubberization ray to give our skin rubber-like qualities. C'mon! We'll show you! Isabella: (sighs, to herself) So you see, Phineas, I can only earn the patch by walking up to someone I care about and telling them face-to-face that I've got a huge crush on you. (Cut to Phineas and the gang at the machine.) Phineas: Remember how much fun it was to bounce around the world on a rubber ball? Baljeet: If not a bit nauseating. Buford: That was the fun part! Phineas: So, how awesome would it be to actually be a rubber ball? Buford: I'm in! Can we shoot Perry with it and bounce him around the backyard like a plat-a-ball? Phineas: Seriously? Buford: What? Phineas: Where is Perry Anyway? (Cut to Perry entering his lair through the air conditioner.) ♪ Doo be doo be doo bah ♪ ♪ Doo be doo be doo bah ♪ (He approaches the screen to see Monogram in a hot tub.(Record Scratch!)) Major Monogram: Ah, Agent P, I see you found the new central air conditioning entrance. Perry: (Chatters angrily) Major Monogram: What? Oh, the hot tub. Purely therapeutic. The bubbles work wonders on a bad back. (The bubbles stop) Carl! Carl: (exhales) I'm a little lightheaded, sir. Can I take a break? Major Monogram: What am I not paying you for?! Carl: Yes, sir. (inhales) (The bubbles resume) Major Monogram: Anyhoo, today's the unveiling of Danville's new water tower. Mayor Doofenshmirtz is going to be dedicating it tonight at his press conference. We're fairly certain that Doof'll attempt to disrupt the event in some way. Not only is it high profile, but, since it's right next door to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, it's also extremely convenient. So get out there and stop him from doing whatever it is he is gonna... (the bubbles stop again) Carl! Bubbles! Carl groans and faints. Major Monogram: Fine. You've got five minutes. Gretchen: (to Adyson) Isabella said she'd be here, so she'll be here. (Isabella bounces up to the window and taps on it.) Holly: I bet you all the muffins that wherever she is, it has somethin' to do with Phineas. Isabella: Girls! (taps again) (Gretchen gets off the couch and opens the window.) Isabella: Hi, Gretch! Gretchen: Where've you been? Isabella: I was over at Phineas' house and was rubberized by a machine they built. Gretchen: How's Emotional Bravery Patch you're all set to earn? Isabella: Well, I'm totally blowing it! I feel strong when I walk up to Phineas, but as soon as I open my mouth, either he doesn't listen to me, or I completely choke! Gretchen: Oh, Isabella, you're overthinking it! Gretchen: ♪ You better jump right to it, ♪ ♪ Tell that boy how you feel. ♪ ♪ Just get out there and do it, ♪ ♪ It's not such a big deal. ♪ Gretchen and the Fireside Girls: ♪ You've been waitin' all summer ♪ ♪ Now it's time to reveal ♪ ♪ You better jump, jump, ♪ ♪ Jump right to it. ♪ Ginger: ♪ Why you waiting, Isabella? ♪ ♪ Why hesitating? He could be your fella. ♪ ♪ It's been your predilection ♪ ♪ To move in the direction ♪ ♪ Away from the romantic ♪ ♪ And into the semantic. ♪ Fireside Girls: ♪ So it makes us somewhat frantic. ♪ Gretchen: ♪ Go on and get it, ♪ ♪ 'Cause you're a real catch. ♪ ♪ Hold your head high ♪ Ginger: ♪ You can earn a new patch. ♪ Fireside Girls: ♪ All summer long, ♪ ♪ You sing the same tired song. ♪ ♪ You better jump, jump, ♪ ♪ Jump right to it. ♪ ♪ You better jump, jump, ♪ ♪ Jump right to it! ♪ Isabella: You're right! I should tell Phineas how I feel! Later, girls! Gotta bounce! (jumps out the window and bounces back up) Literally! Doofenshmirtz: Run! It's gonna blow! (Perry runs away but gets trapped inside a cage, which gets covered by an anvil and a box of bowling balls.) Doofenshmirtz: Ha! Trapped ya! You'll fall for anything, Perry the Platypus! (mockingly) "It's gonna blow!" (normal voice) As if, as if I would know ahead of time when something's going to— (KABOOM!!!) Doofenshmirtz: Oh, Very Funny, VERY FUNNY! But, hey! I hit Roger! Oh, he's gonna be repulsive now! Roger groans. The spectators scream and flee. Cut back to Doof. Doofenshmirtz: Oh I get it, I get it. Repulsive. I see. That's just the universe making a joke at my expense! Busty Woman: (gasps) What happened to Mayor Doofenshmirtz?! Doof zombie (Roger): Lots of me... (The Doof zombie grabs Melanie's arms and she also transforms into a Doof zombie.) Doof zombie (Melanie): Lots of me... Doof zombies: Lots of me... (The Doof zombies touch a woman and a man and they transform.) Man 1: No no no! Aaaaah! Doof zombies: Lots of me... Lots of me... Lots of me.... Isabella: Phineas! Hey, Phineas, I need to talk to you! I really need to talk to you and I'm just gonna jump right to it! The thing about that Emotional Bravery Patch is that I need to tell you... Mrs. Feyersied: (offscreen) No! No! No! Get away! Aaah! Isabella: Mrs. Feyersied? (to Phineas) One second please. (Isabella runs over, lifts up her belt and instantly changes into her Fireside Girl uniform.) Good evening, ma'am. Fireside Girl Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Troop 46231. What's the emergency? Mrs. Feyersied: Pharmacists! Pharmacists!!! (Mrs. Feyersied runs away, followed by other Danvillians fleeing in terror.) Isabella: What does that even mean? (Cut to Phineas bouncing alone joined by the other boys.) Phineas: What's everybody running from? Baljeet: Uh, perhaps that? (Whip pan right to reveal Irving alone filming something.) Phineas: (offscreen) Irving? Irving: Hi, guys! Baljeet: (offscreen) No, that! Over there! (Whip pan left to reveal dozens of Doof zombies stalking rampant and transforming everyone they bump into.) Doof zombies: Lots of me... Lots of me... Buford: Well, that sure wiggles my biscuits. Phineas, Buford and Baljeet: Run!!! (They run away and lean against a brick wall.) Buford: What was that?! Phineas: It's...some kind of pharmacist! And if he touches you, you turn into a pharmacist, too! Buford: I can't be a pharmacist! I know nothing about pharmaceuticals! Baljeet: Then we gotta make sure those things never touch us! Doof zombie: (touches Baljeet) Lots of me... (The boys scream and run away. Buford picks Phineas up with the intention of using him as a living shield. Baljeet runs away from the zombie, somehow unaffected.) Buford: Stay back! You're infected! Phineas: Buford, put me down! Baljeet: I...I am okay! Really! Buford: (puts Phineas down) Why are you okay? Baljeet: I do not know! Ferb: Perhaps our rubberized skin might be acting as an insulator. Phineas: Of course! The contagion must be transmitted by electrostatic charge! Doof zombies: Lots of me... Lots of me..., etc. (The gang screams.) Phineas: Let's bounce, guys! (They bounce away. Phineas comes back down.) Literally. (He bounces back up.) Baljeet: How long is the rubberization effect supposed to last? Phineas: Not much longer! Buford: I wanna recharge! Phineas: Good idea! Let's get back to the backyard and re-rubberize! Don Adaded: . I'm standing here in downtown Danville. It's an unbelievable scene. Pharmacists touching people who turn into pharmacists. Ah, here's one of them now. Mr. Mindless Repulsive Pharmacist, care to comment? Doof zombie: Lots of me... (touches Don) Don Adaded: And there you have it, folks. I'm... (Don gets transformed.) Doof zombie (Don Adaded): Lots of me... Gordon Gutsofanemu: (clearly frightened) Thanks...Don. L-Let's go to the weather. Doof zombie (Weatherman): Lots of me...let's go to traffic... (Cut to the chopper.) Doof zombie (pilot): Lots of me... Back to you, Gordon. Doof zombie (Gordon Gutsofanemu): Lots of me... The Fake Andrews Sisters: ♪ Who's that guy with the lab coat on? ♪ Doofenshmirtz: I wonder who. The Fake Andrews Sisters: ♪ Who's that guy with the vacant expression? ♪ Doofenshmirtz: I'll never tell. The Fake Andrews Sisters: ♪ It's not a conclusion that it's so forgone. ♪ Doofenshmirtz: ♪ Okay, it's me, ♪ ♪ And me, ♪ ♪ And me, ♪ ♪ And also me! ♪ Over there, that's me, too. The Fake Andrews Sisters: ♪ Who's that guy with the jutting jaw? ♪ Doofenshmirtz: Yeah, baby! The Fake Andrews Sisters: ♪ Who's that guy with the receding forehead? ♪ Doofenshmirtz: Hey! The Fake Andrews Sisters: ♪ Who's that guy living outside of the law? ♪ Doofenshmirtz: ♪ Oh, that's me, ♪ ♪ And me, ♪ ♪ And me, ♪ ♪ And also me! ♪ ♪ Get out of my way, ♪ ♪ 'Cause anyone can see, ♪ ♪ I'm about to settle down for some serious me-time! ♪ The Fake Andrews Sisters: ♪ If you painted his picture, ♪ ♪ It would have to be a mural. ♪ Doofenshmirtz: ♪ 'Cause I'm tellin' you now, ♪ ♪ I've never been so plural! ♪ Doofenshmirtz and the Fake Andrews Sisters: ♪ Look outside, you're bound to see ♪ Doofenshmirtz: ♪ An army of me! ♪ The Fake Andrews Sisters: ♪ An army of him. ♪ Doofenshmirtz: ♪ An army of me! ♪ I'm ubiquitous, really, I'm everywhere! ♪ An army of me! ♪ The Fake Andrews Sisters: ♪ An army of him. ♪ Doofenshmirtz: ♪ A whole army of me! ♪ Doof zombie (female singer): ♪ Ah-dah, doo'n dah'n dah wow! ♪ Doofenshmirtz: Bingo! City Hall! The first step of my conquest to the Tri-State Area! No longer will I be made fun of by small children and their silly jokes that mock me! Like, "Knock knock!" "Who's there?" "Doofus in a lab coat!" "Doofus in a lab coat who?" And then they hold up a mirror. That's not even a logical punchline! They will all soon learn to fear the name of Dr. Heinz Doofenshm— (The Doof zombies walk away.) Hey, come back here! You guys are my army! Cut to the D.E.I. living room where Candace, Vanessa and the girls are watching the French film. A banging on the door is heard. Lacie walks up to the peephole and sees a Doof zombie behind it. Doof zombie: (growls) Lacie: Hey, Vanessa? Your dad's at the door. Vanessa: It's okay, don't pause it. (She opens the door to reveal three Doof zombies behind it.) Doof zombies: Lots of me... Lots of me... Lots of me...,etc. Vanessa: Okay. (closes door) Something's weird here, because I know I only have one of those. Lemme call him and see what's up. Hmm. Voicemail. Odd. Dad, your weird clone-thingies are down here. Could you please just— (A Doof zombie bursts his arms through the door.) Vanessa: Aaaaaahh!! Heather: I'm gonna slowly walk backwards into a dimly lit room. Candace: Really? See, if they watch more domestic horror films, they'd know... Lacie: (groans offscreen) Vanessa: Lacie? Are you okay? (walks up to the bathroom door) Lacie: Oh. Yeah. Vanessa: Feeling safer in there? Lacie: (stoic) L-Lots. Vanessa: Cool. Candace: Wait a minute. (Opens the door to reveal Doof zombies in the bathroom.) Doof zombies: Lots of me... Lots of me..., etc. Candace: (gasps) Lacie: (gets transformed) Lots of... Doof zombie (Lacie): ...me... Candace and Vanessa: Run! (Candace and Vanessa un-blockade the door and run out, leaving the other punk girls behind.) Dana: Oh, I knew we shouldn't have split up! (Cut to Phineas' room where Buford is freaking out.) Baljeet: This has taken considerably longer than I have ever imagined! Phineas: Buford, chill out! You're fine! Buford: Whadaya mean, "fine"? I've got no bounce left! I'm totally unprotected! Phineas: We'll build another rubberization ray. Baljeet: Yes. It is not as if society has crumbled, Buford. The phone networks are still up. Phineas: We still have electric power. Baljeet: And water is still flowing out the tap. (Correction: Water was still flowing out the tap. Ferb's phone's power gets cut off and the lights all turn out.) (Cut to the city skyline of Danville as one by one all the lights shut off.) Buford: (offscreen) Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!! Linda: I just love blackouts. They're kind of exciting in a way. Lawrence: Yeah, oh, yes. And it's one of the few times you get to meet your neighbors. Doof zombie: Lots of me... Lawrence: Like this fellow here. Hello. Pleased to meet you. I'm Lawrence. (Lawrence shakes his hand but he and Linda transform into Doof zombies.) Doof zombie, Doof zombie (Linda) and Doof zombie (Lawrence): Lots of me... (Cut to Phineas watching from behind the curtains.) Phineas: There is always a way! Isabella teaches the emergency preparedness class for the Fireside Girls. She could build a generator in her sleep. Is that not right, Isabella? (who is not here) I...I thought she was... Didn't anyone... Who saw her last? (He freaks out just like Buford.) Buford: "Buford, chill out. You're fine." I'm vindicated. Cut to D.E.I.) Doofenshmirtz: Vanessa! Vanessa! Alright, alright, party's over! I've had it up to here with you mes! Y'know, I'm really getting sick of the sound of my own voice. Now I understand where Charlene was coming from. Doof zombies: (crowding Doof) Lots of me... Lots of me..., etc. Doofenshmirtz: AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! (Cut to the D.E.I. door where the zombies carry Doof out of the building and dump him on the sidewalk.) Doof zombies: Less of me... Less of me... Less of me... Doofenshmirtz: Oh, typical. Typical. Yeah, turn on your creator. You guys are all cliché, I'm just letting you know! (Cut to outside the building.) Doof zombies: Lots of me...,etc. Isabella: We made it! Buford: Not a pharmacist in sight. Now's as good a time as any to rush in blindly, don't you think? Phineas: Okay, guys. Let's go...quietly. Doof zombies: Lots of me...,etc. Isabella: Here they come! Baljeet: They are all over the place! Phineas: Come on! Let's go! (They flee from the Doof zombies.) Baljeet: (screams) Buford: Sanctuary!Isabella: (gasps) (The zombies gang up on the Fireside Girls. Gretchen tries to escape, But TOO LATE! Doof zombie (Gretchen): Lots of me... Isabella: No! No! Isabella: Phineas, use this! (Tosses the Emotional Bravery Patch to him.) Phineas: (catches the patch) Thanks! (He covers the rip with the patch.) (Ferb blocks the door with a plant.) Phineas: Nice work, bro! Thanks, Isabella! Are you all right? Isabella: I'm all right. Phineas: Buford, you okay? Buford: I'm okay? (to Baljeet) You okay? Baljeet: I am fine. (A Doof zombie appears behind Baljeet and touches his face.) Doof zombie: Lots of me... Baljeet: (gasps and screams as he transforms) Buford: BALJEET!!!! Baljeet: Lots of... Doof zombie (Baljeet): ...me... Buford: (takes off his clown mask) That's it! Phineas: Buford, what are you doing? Buford: Look, I just lost my nerd! I'm not gonna lose the rest of my friends, too! (takes off his rubber duckies) Phineas: But, Buford, that's— Buford: (stripping down to his underdrawers) Come on, you freaks! Fresh meat! (screams) Yippee-ki-yay, you pharmacist freaks! Yippee-ki— (Outside, he gets touched and transforms.) Buford: (offscreen) Lots of... Doof zombie (Buford): ...me... Phineas: Y'know, he really could've been bait without taking his clothes off. Isabella: Uh, yeah! (Cut to Agent P surrounded by the OWCA-Doofs and the Doof zombies.) Doof zombies: Lots of me..., etc. Doof zombie (Agent B): (Growls) (A helicopter whirs overhead.) Doofenshmirtz: Need a lift?" That's what— I totally missed it. (Perry climbs up the rope ladder and into the chopper to safety.) Doofenshmirtz: It's much safer up here, huh? You might still wanna buckle up, though. It's my first time flying a helicopter. (Perry buckles up.) Phineas: That'll hold for now. But we gotta move before— (A zombie makes his way through the door somehow.) Phineas: Really?! Come on, guys! Head for the stairs! Doof zombies: Lots of me..., etc. Phineas: (attempts to open the stairway door) It's locked! Isabella: Now what?! Phineas: Any ideas? Isabella: I got nothin'! Phineas: Ferb? Ferb: I'm petrified beyond all capacity for rational thought. (The door behind them opens revealing Candace and Vanessa.) Phineas: Candace? Candace: Phineas! Isabella: Candace! Candace: Isabella? Vanessa: Ferb! Phineas: Candace! Candace: Phineas! Isabella: Candace! Candace: Isabella? Vanessa: Ferb! Phineas: Candace! Candace: Phineas! Isabella: Enough! We have to get upstairs! Candace: No way! The whole upstairs is crawling with ph— Doof zombies: Lots of me..., etc. Candace: Stairwell it is! What's with the rubber? Phineas: It insulates against the infection. Candace: I don't even wanna know how you figured that one out. (Cut to the still oblivious Stacy watching her movie.) Stacy: No! Don't walk into the kitchen, Grievance lady! Ohhh! Gosh! How could she be so oblivious? (Cut to the stairwell.) Phineas: Just...keep...climbing... Candace: (panting) This is enough cardi...cardio...to last me a lifetime. Candace: Ugh! If only there was a way to get rid of all those zombies. (Right on cue, the chopper crashes into the balcony and whirs all the zombies backward. Perry stops the chopper and the bear Doof zombie crashes into the panic room door.) Doof zombies: Lots of... Vanessa: Strange and unusual. Candace: Same old same old. Come on! Doofenshmirtz: (coughs) Oh, I sure hope the poor slob who lives here has insurance. That would be... (He looks around to see he is "the poor slob who lives here".) Oh, crud. Vanessa! (Montage: The gang all begin working on the pulley system and everything else. At one point, Doof suggests a self-destruct button, but Phineas refuses it.) Candace: Vanessa, behind you! (gets touched and transforms) Oh, crud. Lots of... Doof zombie (Candace): ...me... Phineas: Candace! Doof zombie (Candace): Lots of me... Phineas: NOOOOOOOO!!!! Doofenshmirtz: Oh, man, what I wouldn't give for that single-minded focus. Hey, what's that over there? (Cut to Perry attempting to climb out of the helicopter door, but he gets touched and transforms, too.) Doof zombie (Perry): (chatters) Lots of me... Doofenshmirtz: No! Not Perry the Platypus!! Vanessa: There's too many of them! Dad?! (gets touched and transforms) Doofenshmirtz: No! Not Vanessa!!! Doof zombie (Vanessa): Lots of me? Doofenshmirtz: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! (takes off his gloves) That's it! That's it! That's it! (takes off his lab coat and shirt) I've had enough of you mes! (Doof is now in his underdrawers.) Alright, you freaks! Fresh meat! Yippee-ki-yay, you pharmacist freaks! Yippee-ki-yay! Phineas: Again with the clothes! Isabella: I know. What's that all about? Phineas: Hang in there, Isabella! We're almost there! Isabella: It's just...If this is the end, there's something I have to tell you! Phineas: Okay, shoot. Isabella: For the longest time... Phineas: C'mon! There it is! Isabella: But, Phineas, Phineas... I LIKE YOU!! Phineas: I like you, too, Isabella! Isabella: No! I mean I like-you like you! Phineas: Wow. I mean, gosh. I...I...I've always felt... (A zombie hand reaches for Isabella.) Isabella: AAAAAHHH!!! Phineas: Get away from her! Isabella: Phineas! No! Ah! No! (Too late!) Phineas: (transforming and giving her a clamp) Go! LLLLL.... Doof zombie (Phineas): Lots of me... Isabella: Oh, Phineas! (sniffles) Get it together, Fireside Girl! It's up to you to save Phineas! (climbs up the tower) It's up to you to save Danville! It's up to you... (Realizes what she is doing) to stop talking to yourself! (Isabella opens the hatch of the water tower and puts the clamp onto the hole. The vortex sprayer lifts up with a bunch of zombies riding on it. Isabella reaches for the button but gets touched.) Isabella: Aaah! Got...to...Go! (She presses the button successfully.) (Dazed)Lots of...me? The vortex sprayer activates and sprays all of Danville starting with the Doof zombie at the podium, who turns back into Roger.) Roger: Is the ceremony over? (Cut to the audience where all the Doof zombies there get sprayed.) Doof zombies: Lots of... (The Doofs transform into some citizens and the Fireside Girls.) (Cut to two Doofs on the roof of OWCA. They get sprayed and transform into Monogram and Carl.) Major Monogram: Carl, why are we holding our arms like this? (Cut to another area where one Doof is lifting another Doof's lab coat.) Doof zombies: Lots of me... (They get sprayed and turn into a citizen, Baljeet giving Buford a wedgie, and Beppo Brown.) Buford: I dunno what happened here and I'm pretty sure I don't want to. (Cut to the water tower where all the rest of the Doofs get sprayed.) Doof zombies: Lots of me... (They transform into some citizens as well as Shaun and Ed.) Shaun: I'm telling you, this makes no sense at all! Ed: I know, right? (Cut to D.E.I. headquarters, where Candace and Vanessa are back to normal and soaked.) Vanessa: Oh, hey there, Candace. You okay? Candace: Oh, yeah, totes. Just hangin' out, rockin' the wet lo— Oh, who'm I kidding? Look at me. Vanessa: Well, you're pretty cool under pressure. Candace: You weren't so bad yourself. Vanessa: Thanks. It was good hanging with you. We should do it again sometime. Preferably without the threat of a zombie apocalypse. Doofenshmirtz: I'm not makin' any promises. Candace: Well, see you around. (she leaves) Vanessa: Definitely. Come on, Dad. Let's go play a game of Kleptocracy. Doofenshmirtz: That's my girl. (Cut to the water tower. Phineas climbs up to Isabella.) Phineas: Isabella. Are you okay? Isabella: Yeah. Just a little foggy. Phineas: What happened? Isabella: I remember building the vortex sprayer, but after that, I've got no clue. Phineas: Me neither. But whatever happened, it worked! Ferb: Yes. Everyone seems to be noticeably lab coat free. Phineas: At least everyone within the walled city of Danville. (Overhead shot to reveal everyone outside the walls is now a Doof zombie.) Isabella: (offscreen) Yeah, too bad about the rest of civilization. Doof zombies: Lots of me..., etc. Tails:(Hugging Sonic) Make it stop! Bugs: Daffy, will you cut it out? Daffy: Okay I got it. Night of the Invasion of the Evil Momo Candace chats idly (Crossfade to the Flynn-Fletcher house.) to her friend alone in her room as a storm rages outside. （A lightning flashes on background) Little does she know what evil awaits her as she discovers how dangerous careless words can be. (Crossfade to Candace's bedroom. Candace is in a bathrobe and towel sitting by the window with her Ducky Momo doll and Mr. Miggins.) Candace: (on phone) No, Stacy, I have the whole place to myself. Mom and Dad are at the movies, and the boys are playing ping pong over at Buford's. Oh, so listen to this weird book I've been readin'. "If one repeats this incantation in the presence of a doll, then alive it shall be!" Ha ha! But check this out: "The light of a full moon will make it evil." Oh, (picks up Ducky Momo doll) I'm so totally doing it! Oh, relax, Stacy, it's funny! (says something in gibberish) I will you alive, Ducky Momo! (in an evil voice) "Candace, this is Ducky Momo! You must buy more of my memorabilia, like my 50th anniversary collector's item bobblehead!" (normal voice) But, y'know, I'm really concerned about its resale value. (puts the doll on her face) Aaah! Help! Help! Ha ha ha! Sorry, okay, just havin' a little fun! (leaves her windowsill and walks to her closet and while at her closet) So, what's up? Y'know I just use this new exfoliating and moisturizing scrub in the bath, which is totally confusing (Candace changes her clothes) because why exfoliate off all the cells you just moisturized?...Weird. (hears something move) Hold on, Stacy. I thought I heard a sound coming from under the bed. (reaches under her bed and a black cat screeches and scurries from under it) Cheese and crackers! Hey, we don't even have a cat. (reaches back under the bed and gets her Ducky Momo doll) How did you get under there? (picks back up the phone) Oh, it's nothing. Ducky Momo must've fallen under my bed. (to the doll) Now stay put. (lightning flash as the doll moves) Okay, so let me tell you about my day with Jeremy. So he picks me up and the same song I've been playing in my room was the same song he was playing in his car! (The doll crawls onto the bed behind her.) The same song! I mean, what are the chances of that? (Candace drops the towel onto the doll.) And then he says, "You wanna get grilled cheeses at that place?" And I was just thinkin' I wanted grilled cheese so he gets one! (Candace kicks the doll out the window and it lands in the yard. It rises up from under the towel like Frankenstein's monster. A raccoon approaches it and it growls at the raccoon, which scurries away. The doll then looks at the house and attempts to waddle up to it, but gets crushed by a fallen tree branch. Cut to the kitchen.) Candace: Me? I'm just makin' a snack. Just thought I'd have, you know, somethin' healthy. What? Oh, okay, you caught me. Donuts and cheesy popcorn. (The Ducky Momo doll peers behind the door. The door handle jiggles. Cut to outside as the doll attempts to open the door. The doll reaches into its stuffing and takes out a credit card and slides it through the door. Cut to Candace getting a glass of water.) Ah, Jeremy was so great, he took us out for mani-pedis. (The door opens.) Is someone there? Oh, the storm just blew the door open. Yeah, I know. Creepy. (The Ducky Momo doll attempts to walk between Candace's legs. Candace closes the door with her leg, slamming it on the doll.) Anyway, since Jeremy's mom is a regular at the mani-pedi place, we got special treatment. Yeah, they served us sparkling apple juice and finger sandwiches and made fun of us in Thai. It was all so classy. What can I say? (closes the fridge door with her foot) I love a well-groomed foot. (Cut to outside as a now disfigured Ducky Momo doll reconfigures itself.) (Song: No Mo Mo) ♪ You thought you were alone, ♪ ♪ But then you hear a floorboard creak. ♪ ♪ And from the shadows you see two crazy eyes ♪ ♪ And a little orange beak. ♪ ♪ Then you hear a noise that makes your heart skip a beat. ♪ ♪ It's the creepy pitter patter of his little webbed feet. ♪ ♪ You say, "No, no, no! No Momo!" ♪ ♪ Might as well say, "Hello". You can sense that he's near. ♪ ♪ But now you know why yellow is the color of fear. ♪ ♪ You say, "No, no, no! No Momo!" ♪ ♪ (Ducky Mo, Ducky Momo) ♪ ♪ You say, "No, no, no! No Momo!" ♪ ♪ (Ducky Mo, Ducky Momo) ♪ Candace: Is someone there? (gasps and dials her phone) Stacy, I know you're gonna think this is crazy, but I honestly think something is in the room with me. Have you ever been in a situation where your whole body, like, senses a presence? Like, you can't see it, but it's, like...it's, like, right next to...you? (Zoom out to reveal the Ducky Momo doll on the arm of the couch. The doll quacks and stretches his arms out. Candace screams and runs off.) Upstairs! The only logical escape! (Candace runs upstairs but gets her ankle caught in a curtain. The doll approaches the stairs quacking. Candace screams and bites the curtain off. The doll climbs up the stairs. Candace frees herself from the curtain, hides behind a wall and dials her phone.) Stacy, you gotta help me! The spell from that weird book worked! Ducky Momo is alive and he's trying to get me!! No, he's downstairs. He—Would you stop laughing? Yes, you are! I can hear the milk shooting out of your nose! (She looks behind her and sees the doll and yells, dropping her phone.) My phone! (The phone lands by the doll's webbed feet. It ends the call.) Back! Stay back! Ah! (Takes down a picture) Stay away from me! (Takes down a poster and crumples it up.) You stay away! I'm serious! Uh! (She slides a table across the hall.) Oh, come on! (The doll sees the crumpled poster on the floor and walks around it.) No! He's unstoppable! (Cut to Candace pulling on her bedroom door handle.) Come on! Open! Open! Open! Oh, yeah. It's an innie. (Pushes the door open and pants.) Keep it together, Candace, think! Think think think! Block the door! Block the door! (She blocks the door with everything but the kitchen sink. She then pulls up the doll and screams and hides under her bed.) I didn't really mean to wish you to life! I was just goofing around! I don't understand! What do you want?! (The doll jumps on the bed, reaches out his arms and quacks.) Huh? It almost looks like you want a...a hug. (The doll jumps up and down excitedly.) Seriously? You just want a hug? Well, okay. (Hugs the doll.) But I don't get it. If the incantation made you alive, then the moonlight should've made you evil. (The doll shakes his head quacking and points out the window.) What? What? Oh, the moon was behind the clouds, so you're not evil. (The clouds uncover the full moon shining on Mr. Miggins, who comes to life and roars evilly.) MoMo: But now Mr. Miggins is!! Both: AAAAAAAAAHHH!!! (Cut to outside the house as lightning flashes.) Sonic: That's not scary! Bugs: Let me tell a story.. Act 3 Night of the Giant Floating Baby Head Our second story starts upon a dark and stormy night, where a Perry will soon show Doof that- Daffy-every wish has a twist and the wisher might not wish for what he wished. Mwa..Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! It's Be Carful What what you wish for Pinhead! Just roll the cartoon! Crossfade to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, where Agent P is climbing the roof and sees Doofenshmirtz reading the Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror book by an inator. Perry ropes his way down. Doofenshmirtz turns the page. There is an awkward moment of silence until Doof finally looks behind him. Doofenshmirtz: Hey. (Beat. He finally realizes who is behind him and stammers, almost dropping the book.) Doggone it! You...You should know better than to sneak up on a guy like that! Especially on a dark and stormy night! Anyway, I was reading this weird book, and there's a chapter in here I think might interest you. (Doofenshmirtz shows Perry a chapter. Perry looks at it, but not before Doofenshmirtz closes the book on him.) Ha! Sucker! Surprised you fell for that old "slam the platypus in a book" trick. (places Perry and the book in a shelf) Actually, I'm surprised it took me that long to think of it. Anywho, you should know that that mysterious book that you are trapped in has a very interesting chapter about...♪ Bum bum bum!! ♪...the inexplicable Giant Floating Baby Head! (Thunder and lightning) Wow! That was weird. Wonder if that's gonna happen every time I say, "The inexplicable Giant Floating Baby Head." (Thunder and lightning) Oh, cool! Hey, watch this! The inexplicable Giant Floating Baby HHHHam Sandwich. (thunder and lightning) Ah! Anyway, the chapter says that if you get close enough to touch the...uh, the inexplicable Giant Floating (whispers) you know... (normal voice) you get three wishes. Pretty sweet, huh? The rest of the chapter was devoted to the Giant Floating...Rest of the Baby, but since I've never seen one in Danville, I never finished. So how am I going to get the Baby Head to come to me? Behold! (walks up to the inator) The Inexplicable-Giant-Floating-Baby-Head-Attract-inator! (Thunder and lightning) Everything I know about getting a baby's attention has gone into this inator. (Zoom to top of -inator, a set of keys is on it) Yes! Babies like keys, right? When you shake your keys.(Zoom back) Yeah, it's...it's one of the things they like. (He pushes a button on a remote and the roof opens up. Thunder and lightning as the Giant Floating Baby Head floats up silhouetted. It floats into the light cooing.) It's so horrible! (Walks up to it.) Gently, gently. Don't kill me. Just one...small...touch. (He touches the Baby Head and falls backwards into a pile of empty boxes.) It's gone! (He gasps as he sees that three of his four fingers now have baby faces on them.) Perry the Platypus, look at my hand! It's-It's kind of disturbing, but it worked! I get three wishes! Okay, we'll give this a whirl. I'll use one wish just to test it out. Hmm. I wish for an iced tea! (Poof!) Well, look at that! It worked! Hmm. Not bad, though it could really use some sugar and one of those lemon slices. I wasn't, see, I wasn't specific enough. Oh, right, I forgot, in these kinds of stories, there's always a twist, but, but I'm too smart for that. All I have to do is be really clear about what I want. Like, my next wish, I'll be really sure to clearly say, "I wish to control..." (Perry struggles to get out of his trap and crashes the bookshelf on Doofenshmirtz's foot) Ow! Cheese and crackers! (Poof) Oh, you think you're so clever, don't you, Perry the Platypus, making me waste a wish? Nice try, pal, but what you don't realize is that this guy knows the real waste of a wasted wish is to waste the wish that was wished wastefully. And I am not wasting this wasteful wish. The point is I now have control over cheese and crackers! Cheese, advance! (The refrigerator opens up and several cheeses come out.) Swiss, smoky Gouda, string, individually wrapped cheese food substitute! A'ight? Cheese, snack attack! You, Limburger, h-h-hold on a second, you're a strong cheese. Get this bookshelf off my foot. (The cheeses fling themselves at Agent P, but miss him. Perry opens a drawer and gets out a cheese grater. A cheese block flings itself at Perry, and, in slow motion, Perry attacks the block with the grater. Perry grates every single block of cheese in the apartment.) Doofenshmirtz: Oh, man, if I wasn't so hungry, this would be horrifying. (Perry is surrounded by several strands of shredded cheeses.) Well, you may have shredded it, but you haven't stopped it! (The shreds all come at Perry. Doofenshmirtz laughs evilly. Perry then kneels down and begins eating the shreds.) Oh, I see. I don't know how I forgot that cheese is edible. By the way, I believe you're over the five-second rule there, Perry the Platy— (Perry flings himself at Doofenshmirtz's head.) Ow! Well, I hope you didn't leave room for crackers! Crackers, go get 'im! (A cabinet opens and several boxes of oyster crackers fly out.) Why do I have six boxes of oyster crackers? Must've been on sale. (The boxes open and fire crackers at Perry.) Eh? (Perry jumps behind a table. The crackers tip the table over. Perry finds a meat grinder on the floor. Using the table as a barricade, he puts the grinder on it. He picks up a box of toothpicks. He puts the toothpicks in the grinder and fires it like a machine gun.) Doofenshmirtz: Very clever, Perry the Platypus, but let's see how you do against the hard stuff. Parmesan, give 'im a taste of your crystalline texture. (A big wheel of Parmesan cheese emerges from a floor cabinet and wheels out breaking the table in half. Perry takes off his fedora and gets out a mouse whistle. He blows the whistle and several mice come out of a hole chasing after the cheese wheel.) Doofenshmirtz: Ah, so you beat up a bunch of snacks. Big deal. But you forget, Perry the Platypus, I still have one wish left and I've learned from my past two mistakes. I'm going to do this one right! You know what it is I want, Perry the Platypus? I want to be the biggest ruler of the...What? Oh, you're right. I say "ruler" and I could end up being like a big wooden yardstick or something. G-Good catch. Good, good catch, Perry the Platypus. Let me rephrase that. I want to be, specifically, the monarch of—No, no. No, you're right, that's a butterfly. Well, how about, the super-inten—no, no. Wait, wait, I know! I wish to be the head of the Tri-State Area! Oh, shoot, I just heard that! (Poof! The smoke clears as Doofenshmirtz is replaced by a Giant Floating Doofy Head.) Giant Floating Doofy Head: Yep. Yep, I'm a head. A big old head, Perry the Platypus. That's what I wished for. (Perry leaves.) Where're you goin'? So what? I don't need your help! That's right! Just walk away,(Agent P walks to the door. He opens the door and leaves with a smiling) Perry the Platypus! Oh, you're giving me the smirk face! Nice, fine! Maybe I like being a giant head, huh? Uh, oh. Uhp, I have to itch my nose! Oh, no! I can't...Ah...AH-CHOO! (The Giant Floating Doofy Head's sneeze causes him to crash into the computer. An inexplicable cat screech is heard.) Ow! Curse you, Perry the Platypus, and you, too, you Giant inexplicable Floating Baby Head!! (Thunder and lightning) Ah, knock it off! Knuckles: I like It! Sonic: Me Too! Tails: And More Importantly, Me Three! Bugs: And I have 2 more to tell! The Curse Of Candace Scene opens up in front of a haunted house in a movie - bat chatters) Michael: You can't fly away from us, Jared! (Jared transforms into human from bat) Michael: Ha, now you're trapped! (Tears open gate and runs inside) Kristen: He's bent the gate! (Movie Theater with Candace and Stacy) Michael: His vampire strength won't save him this time. Candace: (to Stacy) Wow, super vampire strength. Stacy: And he's super cute. Audience Member: Ssshhh! (scene switches to movie) Candace: Oh, look! He has no reflection in that mirror. Jared: I can't see my hair! (runs to another room) Wolfman: (growls) (scene switches to movie theater) Candace: Look Stacy he's cornered. Now he's really stuck. Audience Member: Ssshhh! Stacy: Speaking of 'stuck', what's up with this floor? (scene switches to movie) Kristen: Jared, Michael, don't do this! Michael: (Growls) It's the end of the line, Jared. Jared: I'd expect this from your kind, Michael. Football players I mean, but Kristen, we were both moody outcasts, we.. we loved each other! Kristen: Yes, yes we did. Jared: We did, and, wait a minute, wasn't he just wearing a shirt (To Michael) (walks to purple curtain with Kristen) Michael: You can no longer drink the blood of those you love. Jared: Wait, those drapes were a gift from my.... Ahhh! (sun shines in room) The hideous light of the day star! (becomes a liquid-body of himself - a gust of wind blows his frozen body away) Kristen: Where did that wind come from? Michael: Oops, sorry. I opened a window, it was getting stuffy in here. (back to Candace and Stacy exiting movie theater) Stacy: That was the best movie ever. Candace: Yeah I know. Imagine if you had to choose between a blood-thirsty undead walking corpse and a slobbering hairy-lupine manbys for a boyfriend. (camera zooms on Candace) What could possibly be cooler? (shakes hand up knocking down the LIVE BAT from cage - Candace screams) Candace: Get off me! (Candace keeps saying "Get off me" and rolling in circles on floor) Theater Usher: Careful with that promotional bat, it's rented. Stacy: You really rented a bat. Theater Usher: Yeah I know, it seemed like a good idea at the time. Stacy: Oh no, I think it's really paying off here. (Candace continues saying "Get off me") (backyard) Phineas: I know what you mean, Ferb, it does seem like more than 104 days. Linda: Boys, I'm off to Bobbi's. If you need anything, your father's inside watching television. (inside house with Lawrence - spooky music plays from TV) Lawrence: Well, this isn't much of a horror movie. Where are the rock-and-roll musical numbers? (Backyard) Linda: Oh, and Ferb, you left your pen on the kitchen table. Have fun today, I'll be back later. (Phineas and Ferb waving goodbye) Phineas: Bye mom! I was wondering where that went. (to Ferb) Okay Ferb, lets have a look through our blueprints. (Ferb clicks pen open)' Phineas: Cooking powered jet cars, haunted office building ride with tensos, a reenactment with the battle of Danville? Isabella: (walks in with a babmoo in her hand) Hey Phineas! What'cha dooooin? (Phineas and Ferb stand up) Phineas: Trying to think of something to do today. What's that? Isabella: This is Bambina, my bamboo. Only, she's not doing so well. (Bamboo coughs) Isabella: She needs help. Phineas: The poor girl probably just needs some sunlight. Ferb and I can rake up a super growth lamp in no time. Isabella: You'd do that for me? Phineas: Sure! Ferb, I know what we're... (Buford interrupts Phineas) Buford: Hey! (Buford and Baljeet enter, Buford caring Baljeet in a dog cage) Buford: How come you guys are making something special for her? What about me? (Baljeet opens cage door) Baljeet: And me? Buford: It's a nerd carrier. I had a heck of a getting him in. Scratched me all up! (Buford closes cage door) (Irving shows his face from behind a fence) Irving: I'd like something, too! Buford: How long have you been there? Irving: I'm not sure. What's today? Phineas: Ferb, I know what we're doing today. Taking requests. (pause) Hey, where's Perry? (scene switches to Perry's HQ with Major Monogram playing Jump N' Duck) Major Monogram: Oh, oh Agent P! How long have you been sitting there? Huh, guess I'd better get started. You received a weird message from Dr. Doofenshmirtz this morning, claiming that he will no longer seek to take over the Tri-State area. Then he used a very unusual method for conveying his message. Carl? Carl: He wrote a letter by hand and put it in an envelope and sent it through the regular mail with a stamp and everything. Who does that? And it's scented. (smells envelope) Mmm, Milbank Nights. One of the better perfumes to come out of South Dakota. Major Monogram: When an evil scientist sends preread letters wrongdoing can't be far behind. Dismissed Agent P! Carl, let me uh, smell that letter again, would ya? (scene switches to Candace and Stacy walking down a street) Stacy: I don't know, Candace, you're just lucky that bat didn't bite you. I mean, what if it was a vampire bat? Candace: Me, a vampire? Don't be silly, Stacy. It would be cool to have super strength though. And be able to fly. Stacy: Yeah, but you'd never be able to see yourself in the mirror again. How would you put on your make-up? (scene switches to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated) ♪ Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! ♪ Doofenshmirtz: Perry the platypus, didn't you get my letter? Oh, of course not, here I-I'll read it to you. (Doofenshmirtz reads letter) Doofenshmirtz: Dear Perry the Platypus, I know Major Monogram will ignore my letter and send you to stop me. That's why you are now trapped. Best wishes, your nemesis, Heinz. (finishes letter, talks to Perry) Come to think of it, it wouldn't of made much sense until now, it's probably good that you didn't get it earlier. It would have just been confusing, and I would have to be stuck with having to explain it to you. Speaking of stuck, you've landed on a square of the stickiest surface known to man. It's a tile from the floor of the Danville Multiplex. I discovered it when I went to go see that teen vampire movie. Loved it! And now... (closes window of machine) Behold, the Gimmelshtump-inator! (sounds from Gimmelshtump-inator) Doofenshmirtz: See, Perry the Platypus, I've been setting my sights too high, I think. Trying to subdue a modern city, I need to conquer a backward land where people are superstitious. That's why I'm going to turn the Tri-State area into a reasonable festival in Gimmelshtump. The buildings, the clothing, the or easily conquered backward mindset. Here's a sample, look. (scene switches to Doofenshmirtz's bathroom) Doofenshmirtz: My beautiful modern state of the art bathroom is changed into... (the Gimmelshtump-inator shoots a ray at the bathroom changing the bathroom to a Gimmelshtump background) Doofenshmirtz: A Gimmelshtumpian potter room. (scene switches to Dr. Doofenshmirtz) Ahh, that takes me back. (scene switches to Candace and Stacy at the Flynn-Fletcher house) Candace: Well, I got to get home Stacy. Jeremy's supposed to drop off my MP3 player this afternoon on his way to work. Stacy: Well, don't attack him, Ms. un-dead! Candace: Right, as if. (talking to herself) Jeremy won't be here for another couple minutes. That gives me just enough to time to bust Phineas and Ferb. (Candace opens gate door to backyard) Candace: Okay, you guys are so... hey, they're not here. What's this? This stuff's way below they're usually bustable level. I wonder what they're doing out here with dad's old barbells. (Candace lifts barbells) Hey, I've never been able to... (gasps) Super strength. What if there really was a vampire bat? Candace, get a hold of yourself. I mean, it's not like I can fly. (Candace floats in air) Oh my gosh! Okay there's only one way to know for sure. A mirror. (Candace's reflection in the mirror disappears) Oh no, no reflection! (scene switches to a "Two minutes earlier" sign) Narrator Voice: Two minutes earlier... (scene switches to Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford and Irving in the backyard) Phineas: Okay Ferb, let's run through the list. To fulfill Isabella's request, we've rigged a super bright (lamp turns on) pro-light to inadvertent go on and off as Bambina needs it. (lamp turns off) Next, Baljeet's request to lift heavy objects accomplished by using gravity-counter acting barbells. Check. Baljeet: I am so happy. I have just torn my roariltica. Phineas: Buford's request to float in the air using levitation air jets in the lawn. Buford: Now I can look down on everyone. Phineas: Last up is Irving's request to be invisible. Accomplished with this mirror shape live video playback and effects screen. Irving: Sweet! (scene switches to a "Two and a half minutes later" sign) Narrator Voice: Two and a half minutes later... (scene switches back to Candace) Candace: Is it possible? Am I a vampire? (lamp turns on for Bambina) Candace: (Candace screeches)AAAAAHH!! The hideous light of the day star! I must hide myself! (runs inside house) (scene switches to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.) Doofenshmirtz: Now, what's going to be the first part of the Tri-State Area (Perry tears the floor tile from the ground - his feet still attached - and jumps onto Doofenshmirtz in the Gimmelshtump-inator) to get the Gimmelshtump make over? (fighting scene between Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry) Doofenshmirtz: Ow ow ow ow. Oh ya, take that! (Perry's hat flies in air) Haha, oh let me go, not the fore, forhe-- (takes breath) I don't know if you noticed or not but I was boxing champion in my middle-school back in Gimmelshtump and I got a few moves in... (Perry punches him in the stomach. Doofenshmirtz falls in Inator then Perry jumps onto him) (scene switches to Jeremy at Flynn house entrance) Jeremy: (knocks on door, then opens it) Candace? I brought your MP3 player with... (Candace screeches) Candace: Don't look at me! I have to get away from you, Jeremy! For your own protection. (Candace runs past Lawrence watching the horror movie with Jeremy following) Jeremy: Oh, hey Mr. Fletcher. (Lawrence waves back) Jeremy: Oh Candace! Hey! Candace: I have to find Phineas and Ferb! They'll know how to change me back. Stacy: Did Candace just jump over that fence? Jeremy: You had to take her to the vampire movie, didn't you? (scene switches to Dr. Doofenshmirtz's building with rays shot from the Gimmelshtump-inator) Doofenshmirtz: Quit it! Quit it! Quit it! (scene switches to two guys on a street) 1st Guy: Yeah, my dad said I could drive it just as long as I didn't get a scratch on it. (Candace runs past the guys - Gimmelshtump-inator turns the car into a horse) 1st Guy: Oh my dad's going to kill me! 2nd Guy: Why dude? It's not scratched. (scene switches to Candace running inside Slushy Dog restaraunt) Candace: Jeremy! Jeremy: Oh hey Candace! Did you come to pick up your MP3 player? Candace: Huh, no-no! Have you seen my brothers? Jeremy: Sure, yeah they were just here. They went home to look for you. (Gimmelshtump-inator shoots ray at the Slushy Dog restaurant and other buildings around it) Candace: Oh no, villagers! (runs out of Slushy Dog restaurant and screams) Jeremy: (German accent) Vat about your music box mitt ze Tiny Cowboy? (scene switches to a marathon and Gimmelshtump-inator shoots marathoners to angry villagers who chase Candace) Candace: Oh no! More villagers! Gotta get home x4. (Scene switches to Doofenshmirtz and Perry inside Gimmelshtump-inator) Doofenshmirtz: You don't stand a chance with that tile still stuck to your feet. (Perry jumps, and hits Doofenshmirt's knee and runs) Oh oh, my knee again, really?! (Doofenshmirtz chases after Perry. Perry comes behind a wall, forces one of his feet off the floor tile and uses it to trip Dr. Doofenshmirtz into a window) Wait wait wait! I need a bathroom break. I'll be right back. Okay? Don't do anything until I get back, okay? Don't touch a thing. I'll be right uhh... Ooohh. (Doofenshmirtz realizes his bathroom was changed into a pot and a light bulb, Perry jumps out of the Gimmelshtump-inator) Doofenshmirtz: What was that? (Perry activates the Inator to move forward and crash in the street and change everything Gimmelshtumpian style back to reality, Scene switches to Slushy Dog and other buildings changes back. Scene switches to the two guys with a car. The horse stands upright as the Inator changes it back into a car, though, standing upright, and the car flips over) 2nd Guy: Well now it's scratched. (scene switches back to Doofenshmirtz in his bathroom) Doofenshmirtz: Curse you Perry the plat... (Gimmelshtump-inator reverses his bathroom back to reality) Ohh, never mind! (scene switches to Candace at the Flynn-Fletcher house entrance) Candace: Phineas, open the door! (knocks on door) Open the door, open the door. There's angry villagers out here. Open the door! (Phineas opens door with Ferb) Phineas: Hey Candace, what's wrong? Candace: There's a bunch of villagers and they're after me. Phineas: You mean those guys? (shows marathoners running) Candace, I think they'd preferred to be called marathoners. (scene switches back to Phineas) Why would marathoners be following anyone? Besides you know, three guys from Kenya. Candace: Because I'm a vampire Phineas. Phineas: What makes you think you're a vampire? Candace: Well I can lift heavy objects and I can levitate and... and I can't see my reflection in the mirror. Ferb: It sounds like a vampire to me. Phineas: Woah, woah, woah, woah, come here Ferb, come here. I think I know what's going on here. Candace, when you discovered that you had these powers, were you in the backyard? Candace: Yeah, why? Phineas: Oh Candace that was just some stuff we made for our friends.(takes glasses off Candace) Your not a vampire, look I'll prove it. (takes hoodie off Candace) See? The sun has absolutely no affect on you. (Candace turns to dust and blows away from the wind) Phineas:(Clearly frightened) Ferb, we're gonna need a dustpan and some glue. The Night of the invasion of the Evil Platypus clones